I Don't Need A Man
by gladiolus92
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP! Kyungsoo memang sudah memberikan kesempatan kepada Luhan, tapi rupanya ia belum berubah. Ia masih tetap menjadi Kyungsoo yang acuh, keras kepala, egois, dan menyebalkan. Sanggupkah Luhan menghadapinya? Apalagi Kyungsoo kembali bertemu dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol \ HANSOO slight! KAISOO and CHANSOO \ EXO FF \ GS \ ONESHOT \ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Usiaku 23 tahun, aku baru saja meraih gelar sarjana ekonomi, sekarang sedang hilir mudik mencari pekerjaan yang tepat, dan yang paling penting...aku membenci laki-laki."_

* * *

><p><strong>rizdyo12 proudly present...<strong>

**_©I Don't Need A Man_**

**GENDER SWITCH for some cast | KYUNGSOO FOCUS | AU | OOC | ONESHOT | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

**Drama, Hurt, Romance, Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Cast: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Lu Han as Luhan, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (mentioned) Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol (mentioned), and others**

**Pairing: HANSOO slight! KAISOO and CHANSOO**

**Note:**

**FF ini aku tulis buat temen2 yang request FF HanSoo. Yang request tu agak banyak, jadi aku lupa nama-namanya. Maaf banget ya :(**

**This is the story~**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan benci. Mungkin kata benci terlalu berlebihan untuk digunakan. Diksiku memang buruk sedari dulu.<p>

Tapi apapun itu, intinya adalah aku tidak percaya lagi pada laki-laki.

Hal itu bukan disebabkan oleh aku yang penyuka sesama jenis atau apa. Sama sekali bukan. Aku masih bisa berpikir lurus, dan hatiku pun masih menunjuk jalan yang lurus.

Hanya saja, aku terlalu banyak dilukai oleh laki-laki. Itulah yang membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan pada para kaum adam.

Ayahku. Tonggak rasa benciku pada manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki adalah ayahku sendiri.

Ayahku selama ini sudah _menyiksa _ibuku. Tidak, siksaan itu bukan berupa siksaan fisik, melainkan siksaan hati.

Ayahku berselingkuh di balik punggung ibuku. Ibuku tahu tentang hal itu, tapi beliau memutuskan untuk diam. Menahan gejolak perih di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Lama-kelamaan ayahku tahu bahwa ibuku sudah tahu perihal perselingkuhannya. Dan bukannya bertaubat atau semacamnya, ayahku justru merasa lebih bebas untuk berselingkuh.

Tak hanya itu. Ayahku setelahnya juga jadi lebih sering emosi dan marah-marah pada ibuku.

Kupikir kata _cerai _akan terlantun dari bibir ayah dan ibuku, tapi nyatanya tidak. Dua orang tuaku itu masih bersama hingga sekarang.

Ayahku masih _setia _dengan perselingkuhannya, dan ibuku masih _setia _dengan kenaifannya. Kenaifan yang membuatnya terluka dan sering sakit-sakitan.

Pria lain yang membuatku merasa muak pada kaum adam adalah pria yang merenggut kesucian adikku.

Ya, aku memiliki adik perempuan yang usianya satu tahun di bawahku. Namanya Do Soojung. Ia adalah saudaraku satu-satunya.

Soojung tak seperti diriku yang selama ini bergaul dengan orang baik-baik dan selalu menjaga diri dari tangan dan pikiran kotor milik para pria.

Soojung terlalu hidup bebas dalam pergaulan yang bebas pula. Hingga tiba saatnya suatu malam insiden pemerkosaan itu terjadi.

Saat itu Soojung pulang hampir tengah malam dengan bajunya yang sudah tak berbentuk, dan air mata yang membanjir di pipinya.

Kesuciannya telah direnggut oleh bajingan yang namanya pun terlalu buruk untuk bersentuhan dengan lidahku.

Untungnya Soojung tak sampai hamil, dan ia tak harus menikah dengan si brengsek sialan itu. Aku tak akan pernah rela menjadi kakak ipar dari pria yang tabiatnya lebih buruk dari binatang seperti itu.

Meskipun tidak hamil, tapi Soojung mengalami sedikit gangguan mental karena insiden biadab itu. Ia harus rutin mengunjungi psikiater demi kesembuhannya, dan hal itu tentu menguras uang keluarga kami.

Ingat, keluarga kami hanyalah keluarga kelas menengah yang memiliki uang terbatas. Hal itu cukup mencekik kondisi keuangan kami.

Dua perkara yang sudah aku jabarkan memang tak langsung terjadi pada diriku. Tapi dua perkara itu berdampak juga padaku. Aku seperti berada dalam tekanan karena dua masalah dalam keluargaku itu seperti datang bertubi.

Dua pria yang kuceritakan tadi telah menyakiti dua sosok yang sangat kusayangi, dan rasa sakit itu mendera secara telak. Membuatku membenci kaum adam dengan segenap hatiku.

Apalagi akupun memiliki pengalaman yang tak menyenangkan dengan para pria—walaupun pengalaman itu masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dua ceritaku tadi—.

Saat aku masih kuliah, tepatnya di semester tiga, seorang pria—yang notabene merupakan teman sekelasku—mendekatiku.

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia tinggi, tampan, humoris, dan aktif.

Pendekatan yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadapku sebenarnya cukup mengejutkanku. Pasalnya, sudah satu tahun kami sekelas, tapi kami tak pernah dekat sebelumnya. Kami hanya akan saling sapa bila perlu, dan rasanya tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mendekatiku.

Mungkin itu karena selama dua semester awal ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang juga satu kelas denganku.

Kekasihnya itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat aktif dalam organisasi, periang, tapi kalau sudah marah, ia akan menjadi sosok antagonis yang sangat jahat.

Rupanya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir ketika awal semester tiga, dan saat itulah Chanyeol mulai mendekatiku.

Tidak, ia tidak mendekatiku secara langsung _face to face. _Barangkali ia terlalu pengecut untuk hal itu.

Chanyeol mendekatiku lewat pesan-pesan singkat yang ditransfer melalui benda persegi panjang yang disebut dengan ponsel.

Satu demi satu pesan singkat dikirim olehnya, dan aku hanya menanggapi seadanya demi sebuah kesopanan belaka.

Tapi lama-kelamaan aku seperti terlarut dalam kegiatan berbalas pesan itu. Aku mulai merasa nyaman, mulai bisa tersenyum sendiri sambil memandang ponselku, dan mulai merasakan yang namanya ketergantungan pada kehadiran Chanyeol.

Kami setiap hari berbalas pesan selama beberapa bulan lamanya. Kurasa aku belum sampai pada tahap _suka _ataupun _cinta _padanya, tapi aku sudah merasa nyaman dan bahagia karenanya.

Tapi sebuah fakta merusak segalanya. Kabar burung beredar dari mulut ke mulut. _Chanyeol kembali pada Baekhyun._

Oh, baiklah. Aku tak serta merta percaya pada kicauan para _burung _di kampus. Bisa saja 'kan kabar itu hanya isapan jempol semata?

Pada suatu siang aku mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol. Seminggu sebelumnya ia mengajakku makan siang bersama, tapi aku berkata padanya bahwa aku akan memikirkan ajakan itu lebih dulu.

Dan siang itu aku memutuskan untuk menyanggupi ajakan Chanyeol. Jadilah aku mengirim sebuah pesan pada Chanyeol sebagai pemberitahuan bahwa aku menerima ajakannya seminggu lalu.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai sebuah balasan pesan masuk ke ponselku...

_Maaf, Kyungsoo. Aku sekarang sedang makan siang bersama Baekhyun._

Balasan pesan itu membuatku tersenyum miris. Kubaca pesan itu berulang-ulang. Siapa tahu aku salah baca, 'kan? Siapa tahu tulisan-tulisan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang lebih manis, 'kan?

Tapi tidak. Aku tidak salah baca, dan tulisan-tulisan itupun tetap sama pada akhirnya.

Setelah hari itu, sama sekali tak ada pesan masuk dari Chanyeol di ponselku. Yang ada, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat Chanyeol memasuki kelas sembari bergandengan tangan dengan Baekhyun.

Saat itu seluruh penghuni kelas bersorak keras, tapi aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Selama beberapa saat mataku dan mata Chanyeol bertemu, tapi aku memutus kontak itu ketika melihat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum padaku seolah ia ingin menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia pasca membuangku? Oh, bagus! Aku tak akan pernah percaya padanya lagi dan tak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama!

Tapi lelaki selalu pintar merayu. Lelaki selalu pintar merangkai kata manis guna bisa mendekati seorang wanita.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol kurang lebih satu semester kemudian.

Ya, setengah tahun kemudian Chanyeol kembali putus dengan Baekhyun, dan ia kembali mendekatiku.

Awalnya aku mengacuhkan segala usahanya itu. Tapi aku bisa apa ketika ia terus bersikap manis dan akhirnya mencairkan batu es besar yang sengaja aku bangun untuk menahan gempuran rayunya? Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang memiliki batas acuh pada pria itu.

Lama-kelamaan aku kembali menanggapi Chanyeol. Menurutku, pendekatan Chanyeol padaku saat itu lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Apa ia serius denganku?

Kami dekat selama beberapa bulan. Saling mengisi hari masing-masing dengan cerita dan candaan. Ia sering menghujaniku dengan kata-kata manis yang membuatku tersipu.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mengirimiku sebuah pesan serius yang membuatku kaget malam itu...

_Kyungsoo, aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Bagaimana jika kau kupilih sebagai pengganti Baekhyun di hatiku?_

Aku sebenarnya membenci kata _pengganti _yang ada di pesan itu, tapi aku akhirnya mencoba melihat pesan itu dari sisi lain.

Apa...seorang Park Chanyeol baru saja _menembakku?_ Saat itu aku berpikir seperti itu.

Apalagi keesokan harinya Chanyeol kembali mengirimiku sebuah pesan yang masih ada kaitannya dengan pesan sebelumnya.

_Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika Tuhan menggariskan kita untuk bersama? Bagaimana jika kita berjodoh?_

Dua pesan itu membuatku merasa aneh, tapi aku hanya membalas dua pesan itu dengan _guyonan, _karena aku masih belum yakin dengan dirinya.

Aku belum percaya padanya. Semua terlalu cepat. Aku tak ingin dijadikan pelarian meskipun aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Lagipula, aku yakin bahwa diriku sendiri tidak memiliki rasa pada Chanyeol. Aku hanya sebatas merasa nyaman. Itu saja.

Dan rupanya keputusanku itu tepat. Karena beberapa hari setelah Chanyeol mengirimiku pesan itu, Chanyeol diam-diam kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Dua manusia itu kembali bersama.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar saat itu. Dua kali aku masuk dalam jebakan harapan palsu seorang Park Chanyeol.

Meskipun sebenarnya aku tak berharap, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sakit. Dengan seenaknya Chanyeol memungutku ketika ia membutuhkanku, lalu membuangku layaknya sampah tak berguna ketika ia kembali pada Baekhyun. Miris, bukan?

Setelah Chanyeol berhubungan lagi dengan Baekhyun, aku benar-benar memutus tali komunikasi dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula Chanyeol juga sudah tak mengirimiku pesan singkat lagi.

Intinya, aku dibuang _lagi..._

Kekecewaanku pada pria tak hanya disebabkan oleh hal itu saja.

Saat masih kuliah, aku memiliki sahabat laki-laki. Namanya Kim Jongin. Ia pendiam, pemalu, dan tak memiliki pendirian tetap.

Mungkin itu yang membuatnya sangat tergantung padaku.

Aku berteman dengannya mulai dari semester satu, tapi aku baru sangat dekat dengannya sejak akhir semester dua.

Dan alasan yang membuatku tak bisa mencintai Chanyeol adalah karena sejak semester dua, aku jatuh hati pada sahabatku sendiri, Kim Jongin.

Jongin itu tak terlalu pintar, sangat bodoh bahkan. Maka tak heran jika ia sangat tergantung padaku dalam urusan mata kuliah.

Saat akhir semester dua, kami direpotkan dengan tugas-tugas kalkulus yang menguras pikiran. Jongin si _bodoh _tentu merasa sangat kesulitan dan meminta bantuanku.

Hingga pada Sabtu malam ia memohon padaku untuk mengajarinya mengerjakan tugas yang menggunung itu.

Aku menyanggupi permohonannya. Kami belajar di depan perpustakaan kampus karena perpustakaan sudah tutup saat itu.

Kami belajar di lingkungan kampus yang gelap dan sepi, dan itu sesekali membuatku merinding.

Tapi aku mengabaikan bulu kudukku yang meremang, dan aku lebih memusatkan perhatianku pada wajah tampan Jongin. Ya Tuhan! Jongin itu sangat tampan! Sayang otaknya tak mendukung ketampanan wajahnya. _Poor _Jongin.

Kami belajar bersama—sebenarnya aku menganggap acara itu sebagai kencan—selama kurang lebih dua jam. Setelahnya Jongin mengajakku makan malam di sebuah _restaurant _yang menyajikan _steak _sebagai menu andalannya.

_Steak _adalah salah satu makanan _favorite-_ku, dan tentu aku langsung mengiyakan ajakan itu. Apalagi ia yang akan membayar untuk acara makan malam itu.

Rasanya sungguh sempurna ketika kami makan berdua di _restaurant _itu. Meskipun aku tak bisa mengabaikan detak jantungku yang menggila, tapi aku tetap menikmati _moment _bersama Jongin. Rasanya benar-benar seperti kencan!

Malam itu aku sungguh bahagia. Hingga saat aku sudah pulang dan tiduran di atas ranjang empukku pun aku masih senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Saat itu aku mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Jongin karena ia berpesan padaku untuk untuk memberinya kabar jika aku sudah sampai di rumah.

Beberapa menit setelah pesan terkirim, aku akhirnya mendapat sebuah balasan pesan. Balasan pesan yang menelan segala rasa bahagiaku. Balasan pesan yang melenyapkan senyumku.

_Syukurlah kalau kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Aku sendiri sekarang belum pulang. Aku menemani Taemin mengobrol di kedai kopi. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Soo. Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini._

Lee Taemin. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang berada satu fakultas denganku—dan dengan Jongin—, tetapi berbeda jurusan.

Menurut pengamatanku selama kurang lebih satu bulan terakhir ini, Taemin sedang gencar mendekati Jongin.

Taemin tampak begitu agresif layaknya predator yang sedang mengejar mangsanya. Teman-temanku saja merasa jengah pada sifat agresif itu. Di mata teman-temanku, Taemin tak ubahnya seperti gadis yang tak tahu malu.

Tapi aku selama ini memilih untuk diam. Meskipun aku merasa cemburu dan sakit hati, aku tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum pada Jongin ketika tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan pria itu yang sedang berjalan bersama Taemin.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, libur semester juga telah berlalu, dan semester di kampus pun sudah berganti. Semester tiga kini mulai dijalani oleh para mahasiswa.

Dan saat itulah aku mendapatkan kabar _buruk..._

_Jongin akhirnya berpacaran dengan Taemin!_

Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh sahabat priaku yang lain, Oh Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin bersahabat sangat dekat, jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa Sehun tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin.

Dan tak pelak kabar dari Sehun itu menusuk hatiku, lalu merobeknya hingga berkeping.

Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada Sehun, karena memang tak ada satupun orang yang tahu tentang perasaanku pada Jongin.

Iya, aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Hanya aku sendiri yang tahu tentang kebenaran perasaanku.

Beberapa hari aku lalui dengan hatiku yang hancur berkeping, apalagi ketika di kampus aku sering tak sengaja mendapati Jongin dan Taemin _mojok _berdua. Hal itu seperti racun untukku. Aku seperti tercekik dan nyaris mati karena pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

Usut punya usut, Jongin memutuskan untuk lebih memilih Taemin dibanding aku adalah karena aku terlalu cuek dan sulit ditaklukkan.

Apa itu artinya, sebenarnya Jongin _sempat _menyukaiku?

Entahlah. Aku tak mau menyimpulkan tentang hal itu.

Yang jelas, aku merasa kaget pada hasil analisis Sehun itu. Sehun adalah sahabat dekat Jongin, dan Sehun pasti tahu tentang Jongin.

Apa benar Jongin _meninggalkanku _karena sifatku yang cuek, dan anggapan bahwa aku adalah gadis yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan?

Memang benar, aku ini cuek. Tapi aku bisa apa jika itu memang karakterku? Toh aku tak pernah merugikan orang lain dengan sifatku itu.

Lalu masalah aku yang _sulit untuk ditaklukkan, _bagiku itu adalah anggapan yang bodoh. Setiap wanita pasti memiliki harga diri. Seharusnya pria mau berjuang keras, 'kan? Bukannya menyerah dengan mudah seperti itu.

Aku tak menyangka. Seorang pria berbadan kekar seperti Jongin begitu pengecut dan penakut hingga menyerah pada sifat cuek dan sulit ditaklukkan yang melekat padaku.

Aku memutuskan untuk berusaha _move on _dari Jongin. Hal itulah yang membuatku menanggapi pendekatan pertama Chanyeol padaku.

Iya, pendekatan yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat awal semester tiga. Aku menanggapi Chanyeol karena aku ingin melupakan Jongin.

Tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa dengan mudah melupakan sosok Jongin. Apalagi Jongin sering menggunakanku sebagai _pelarian _saat ia sedang memiliki konflik kecil dengan Taemin.

Jongin sering _berlari _padaku jika ia ada masalah dengan Taemin, dan selanjutnya ia kembali _berlari _menjauhiku dan mendekat pada Taemin jika ia sudah berbaikan dengan Taemin.

Jongin mungkin terlalu bodoh hingga tak menyadari bahwa perlakuannya padaku itu membuatku terluka, dan aku pun menjadi susah _move on _darinya.

Sungguh. Jongin sudah terlalu banyak membuatku kecewa dan sakit hati. Kapan ia akan menyadari hal itu?

Jongin adalah pria terakhir yang mampu singgah di hatiku. Bahkan beberapa bulan lalu sebelum aku lulus pun aku masih memiliki rasa yang tertinggal padanya—dan mungkin sebenarnya rasa itu masih ada sampai sekarang—.

Tapi aku tak lagi peduli pada semua itu. Sudah terlalu banyak rasa kecewa yang dihadirkan oleh para pria dalam hidupku, dan aku tak lagi membutuhkan pria sebagai teman hidupku.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertahan dengan kesendirianku selamanya, karena aku tak ingin sakit hati lagi. Persetan dengan sebutan _perawan tua _yang akan disematkan padaku kelak. Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu.

Tapi agaknya orang tuaku peduli dengan hal itu. Itu semua terbukti dari usaha mereka untuk mencarikanku seorang pria, dan menjodohkanku dengan pria itu.

Nama pria itu adalah Luhan. Pria keturunan China yang berusia 26 tahun, wajahnya tampan, ia bekerja di sebuah bank, dan memiliki masa depan terjamin.

Persetan dengan semua sisi positif dari pria itu. Aku tidak membutuhkan pria manapun!

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan muka masam yang luar biasa.<p>

Ibunya memaksa dirinya untuk memakai gaun selutut warna _pink _yang sangat _girly. _Padahal Kyungsoo itu _tomboy, _dan ia sangat anti dengan kostum-kostum seperti itu.

Berulang kali gadis bermata bulat itu mengintip jam tangan _Casio _yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menunggu sesuatu—atau barangkali, seseorang—.

"Maaf aku terlambat," seorang pria tampan berambut _brunette _tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengamati pria itu dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan tak ramah. "Kau pasti Luhan," itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

Si pria—Luhan—tersenyum singkat, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. "Lebih tepatnya, Luhan _oppa. _Aku lebih tua tiga tahun darimu, Kyungsoo-_ya."_

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dengan mata yang _mendelik _marah. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara _banmal _padaku?"

"Kau sendiri bicara _banmal _padaku sejak awal," Luhan terkekeh geli. "Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Ini pertemuan pertama kita, dan tak ada gunanya kita bertengkar."

Benar. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo bertemu dengan _calon suaminya. _Sungguh, Kyungsoo tak sudi menyebutkan dua kata keramat itu.

Mungkin Luhan memang tampan. Sangat tampan dengan rambut _brunette _lembut, mata indah, hidung mancung, dagu runcing, dan bibirnya yang tipis. Tapi Kyungsoo tak tertarik pada Luhan. Ia tak butuh Luhan, ia tak butuh pria.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Luhan-_ssi," _Kyungsoo bicara _formal _padahal sebelumnya ia menggunakan bahasa _banmal _yang sangat tak sopan. "Apa kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Luhan tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi detik berikutnya ia malah tersenyum jahil. "Pertanyaanmu itu terdengar seperti lamaran di telingaku. Jadi, kau baru saja melamarku, hm?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo _mendelik. _Kali ini ekspresinya lebih kesal dari sebelumnya.

Pria bernama Luhan itu sebenarnya lucu dan tidak kaku. _Seharusnya _dua sifat itu adalah sifat lelaki yang diidamkan oleh Kyungsoo. _Seharusnya _pula umur Luhan sekarang adalah umur lelaki yang diidamkan oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi itu semua adalah keinginan Kyungsoo _dulu._

Kalau sekarang, ia tak lagi mengidamkan lelaki manapun. _Aku tak butuh pria. _Itu adalah prinsip Kyungsoo yang sekarang.

"Aku bertanya dengan serius, Luhan-_ssi. _Bisakah kau menjawab dengan serius juga?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menampakkan raut sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan pikir Kyungsoo akan suka ketika ia tampil lucu dan menyenangkan, tapi ternyata ia salah. Barangkali penolakan Kyungsoo mendominasi diri Kyungsoo hingga kini gadis itu tak sudi beramah-tamah pada Luhan.

"Usiaku sudah matang untuk menikah. Orang tuaku menginginkan aku untuk segera menikah. Dan kebetulan aku mengenal ayahmu dengan baik, lalu tiba-tiba ayahmu mengajukan dirimu sebagai calon istriku. Aku _sih _terima-terima saja."

Kyungsoo belum menanggapi penjelasan Luhan. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya berteman baik dengan Luhan walaupun usia mereka terpaut dua puluh tahun.

Tapi kedekatan sang ayah dengan Luhan itu justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin tak yakin dan tak percaya dengan Luhan.

"Jangan kau pikir, kau bisa merebut hatiku hanya karena kau berhubungan baik dengan ayahku, Luhan-_ssi," _ucap Kyungsoo sinis. "Fakta itu justru membuatku semakin tak ingin dekat denganmu dan tak percaya padamu karena aku sendiri juga tak percaya pada ayahku."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Ia cukup kaget mendengar fakta bahwa Kyungsoo tak percaya pada ayahnya sendiri. Ia ingin bertanya tentang alasannya pada Kyungsoo, tapi ia urungkan keinginannya itu karena ia tahu bahwa bisa jadi itu adalah urusan pribadi Kyungsoo.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak ingin mendapatkan hatimu hanya karena relasiku dengan ayahmu. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan kaget. Apalagi kini Luhan sedang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Ekspresi Luhan terlihat sangat serius dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Tapi Kyungsoo tentu tak semudah itu luluh meskipun Luhan terlihat tulus. "Lebih baik kau cari wanita lain, Luhan-_ssi. _Aku tidak ingin menikah."

Seketika Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo dengan raut terkejut yang kentara. "A—apa kau bilang? Kau tidak ingin menikah?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk kalem. "Aku tidak percaya pada pria. Pria hanya bisa menyakiti dan mengecewakan wanita. Untuk apa aku menggantungkan hidupku pada pria?"

Luhan tertegun. Ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Ia memang tak tahu banyak tentang Kyungsoo. Ia hanya sedikit tahu tentang Kyungsoo dari cerita ayah Kyungsoo.

Tapi Luhan sama sekali tak tahu mengenai paradigma Kyungsoo tentang pria yang baru saja diungkapkan olehnya itu. Bisa dibilang, Luhan terkejut. Rasanya akan sulit untuk bisa menikahi gadis itu.

Namun Luhan tak akan menyerah. Ia mungkin belum jatuh cinta secara mendalam pada Kyungsoo, tapi ia tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Ia ingin berjuang untuk membuat Kyungsoo tertarik padanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa aku berbeda dengan yang lain?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo dengan polos menatap Luhan. "Beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku berbeda, Soo."

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo membenci nama panggilan _Soo _yang diberikan oleh Luhan padanya. Luhan itu sok akrab sekali.

Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak protes. Kyungsoo terlalu lelah karena sejak tadi Luhan _tanpa sengaja _memancing emosinya.

Namun bagaimana dengan tawaran Luhan untuk pembuktian dirinya? Apa Kyungsoo harus memberi Luhan kesempatan?

Jika Kyungsoo langsung menolak Luhan tanpa ampun, maka bisa dipastikan nanti ayahnya akan sangat cerewet saat menceramahi Kyungsoo ini itu.

Kyungsoo membenci ayahnya, dan mendengar suara ayahnya layaknya mendengar suara bom di tanah Palestina baginya.

Jadi, Kyungsoo tak memiliki pilihan lain. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Senin, dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi pagi. Tubuh mungilnya kini terbalut oleh kaos longgar berwarna hitam dan kaki jenjangnya dipakaikan celana selutut dengan warna yang sama.<p>

Terlihat sekali penampilan cuek Kyungsoo, 'kan?

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing. Ia selalu tampil apa adanya tanpa peduli bagaimana penilaian orang lain padanya.

Rambut panjang Kyungsoo masih basah dan belum disisir ketika gadis itu menuruni anak tangga rumahnya.

Ia sendirian di rumah, dan rencananya ia akan menonton TV di ruang tengah seharian ini. Sungguh rencana yang brilian.

Tapi idenya yang super _jitu _itu dikacaukan oleh suara bel pintu yang sangat nyaring.

Dengan sedikit decakan sebal, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju pintu depan, lalu membukakan daun pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, mata Kyungsoo seketika membulat penuh saat mendapati sang pegawai bank berdiri dengan tampan di depannya.

Untuk apa pegawai bank itu pagi-pagi ini berada disini? Ingin menagih hutang? Ini adalah jam kerja, ngomong-ngomong. Jadi menagih hutang adalah hal yang normal.

"_Good morning, _Kyungsoo," sang pria _Chinese _menyapa Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak membalas keramahan pria itu. "Mau apa kau kesini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja?"

Luhan—iya, yang sedari tadi di depan Kyungsoo adalah Luhan—tersenyum manis. "Seminggu ini aku mengambil cuti. Aku akan menemanimu selama satu minggu ini."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk nasib buruknya yang membuatnya masih menganggur bahkan setelah dua bulan lulus kuliah.

Padahal Kyungsoo lulus dengan predikat _cumlaude _dan indeks prestasi yang tinggi, namun hal itu rupanya tak menjamin apapun di era ini. Ironis.

Melihat Kyungsoo tak bicara apapun, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara lagi. "Aku membawakan brownies kukus untukmu Kyungsoo," ujarnya seraya mengangkat sebuah plastik putih yang isinya diduga merupakan brownies kukus, kue kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Pasti ibu Kyungsoo yang memberitahu Luhan bahwa brownies kukus adalah kue kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Ibu Kyungsoo memang mendukung perjodohan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan.

Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak memiliki sekutu dalam masalah ini. Kecuali Soojung. Adiknya itu sepertinya masih _kekeuh _menjadi _shipper _Kyungsoo dan Jongin—Soojung tahu kisah Kyungsoo dan Jongin—.

Mencium bau brownies kukus yang menggoda rupanya membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengalah saja. Alhasil, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyingkir dari jalan masuk dan memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Begitu Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam, Kyungsoo lalu menutup pintu depan, dan menggiring Luhan menuju ruang tamu.

Dua manusia itu pun akhirnya duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu.

Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan datang ke rumah Kyungsoo, jadi tak heran jika pria itu kini mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menyapu setiap sudut rumah.

"Kau di rumah sendirian, Soo?" tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan plastik berisi brownies ke atas meja.

Kyungsoo sempat melirik pada plastik itu sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "_Appa _ke kantor, _eomma _belanja, Soojung kuliah."

Luhan _manggut-manggut _paham. Setidaknya Kyungsoo mau menanggapinya. "Kau bisa mengambil brownies-mu kalau kau mau. Aku tahu kau sudah sarapan makanya aku membawakanmu kue saja hari ini."

Tanpa menunggu dua kali komando, Kyungsoo segera mengulurkan tangannya menyeberangi meja, lalu mengambil plastik berisi brownies yang tadi dibawakan Luhan.

Dengan girang gadis itu membuka bungkusannya, kemudian mulai menikmati makanan _favorite-_nya.

Iya, menikmati makanan itu sendirian tanpa mempedulikan Luhan.

Luhan sendiri kini berusaha sabar menghadapi Kyungsoo yang mengacuhkannya. Ia selanjutnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melihat-lihat isi ruang tamu.

Ruangan itu tak terlalu besar. Hanya _standard _untuk ukuran ruang tamu. Perabotan yang mengisi ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna coklat tua. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Luhan akhirnya melihat-lihat beberapa bingkai foto yang terpajang di dinding. "Itu fotomu saat wisuda, Soo?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah foto, yang diduga merupakan foto Kyungsoo.

Dalam foto itu terlihat sosok Kyungsoo dalam balutan toga dan selempang _cumlaude. _Kyungsoo tampak bahagia sekaligus bangga.

"Begitulah," Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya sambil terus mencomot satu lagi brownies kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak diundang dalam acara wisudamu. Kau jahat sekali," keluh Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengunyah brownies di mulutnya, menelannya, kemudian menjawab keluhan Luhan dengan malas. "Memangnya kau itu siapa sampai harus diundang dalam acara wisudaku? Kekasihku saja tidak aku undang."

Mata Luhan melotot, dan ia segera membalik badannya, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di sofa. Pria dengan mata indah itu duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kekasih, Soo?" tanya Luhan. "Kau punya kekasih?"

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan lewat sudut matanya. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi bodoh Luhan.

"Ya, tentu saja aku sudah punya kekasih. Jadi, bisakah kau menyerah atas diriku dan pergi dari hidupku?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo terasa seperti cambuk yang menyambuk keras hati Luhan. Tega sekali Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tak percaya padamu, Soo. Aku tahu kau _single. _Kemarin saja kau berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak mau menggantungkan hidupmu pada pria."

Kyungsoo sejenak mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal mendengar bantahan Luhan, tapi detik berikutnya ia kembali menemukan ide cemerlang. "Kekasihku itu seorang gadis. Kau bisa apa kalau sudah seperti itu, Luhan-_ssi?"_

Kembali mata Luhan membola. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari Kyungsoo.

Tapi tidak. Luhan tak akan mudah percaya pada Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hanya sedang berbohong padanya supaya Luhan mau meninggalkannya, dan ia tak sebodoh itu untuk percaya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tak perlu membuat dirimu menjadi seorang _lesbian _untuk mengusirku, Soo. Aku tak akan percaya padamu."

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya marah. Keras kepala sekali lelaki di sampingnya itu. Membuat selera makan Kyungsoo hilang, dan akhirnya ia mengakhiri acara makannya.

Ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu, juga meninggalkan Luhan.

Menghadapi Luhan benar-benar membuatnya jengah dan lelah.

Kyungsoo rupanya berjalan menuju dapur. Ia meraih minuman dingin dari kulkas, dan langsung meminumnya tanpa menggunakan gelas.

"Hey, tidak sopan minum langsung dari botol besar seperti itu."

_Uhuk. _Kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba di belakang Kyungsoo dan juga perkataannya yang tiba-tiba rupanya membuat Kyungsoo tersedak.

Gadis itu terus terbatuk, sedangkan Luhan tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Tapi lama-lama Luhan tak tega juga melihat penderitaan Kyungsoo. Jadilah ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

Namun secara refleks Kyungsoo menjauh dari Luhan. "Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah karena efek tersedak tadi.

Luhan mengalah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "_Keep calm, _Soo. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau resmi menjadi istriku."

Dengusan samar Kyungsoo terdengar begitu saja setelah Luhan selesai bicara.

Hari Senin itu benar-benar menjadi hari yang menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo karena Luhan terus mengusik hidupnya.

Tapi bagi Luhan, hari Senin itu justru menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sifat Kyungsoo yang keras kepala dan cuek itu justru menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Belum pernah ia merasa se-bahagia ini ketika mendekati seorang gadis.

* * *

><p>Setelah hari Senin yang lalu, Luhan terus bersikap baik dan manis kepada Kyungsoo.<p>

Pria itu setiap hari mendatangi kediaman keluarga Do, dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo merasa muak.

Saat hari Selasa, Luhan mengajaknya berkencan ke bioskop. Kyungsoo menolak sebutan kencan, tapi Luhan tetap bersikeras menyebut itu kencan.

Acara mereka itu berjalan lancar walaupun seharian Kyungsoo terus mengumpat dan memberi sumpah serapah pada Luhan.

Padahal Luhan membayar semuanya hari itu, mulai dari tiket bioskop, camilan untuk menonton di dalam, sampai biaya makan siang di sebuah _restaurant. _Kurang baik apa Luhan terhadap Kyungsoo?

Tapi Kyungsoo rupanya tetap tak menganggap Luhan sebagai pria baik. Hari berikutnya, Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersyukur karena seharian Luhan tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Namun rasa syukur dan bahagia Kyungsoo itu pupus saat malam tiba. Saat itu Luhan muncul dengan buket mawar di tangannya dan mengenakan setelan jas yang sangat rapi.

Rupanya pria itu ingin mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam di luar. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak, tapi orang tuanya memaksanya, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa berkutik.

Kyungsoo terpaksa sedikit berdandan malam itu karena tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya di samping Luhan yang tampak sempurna.

_Mood _Kyungsoo sedikit membaik karena malam itu Luhan mengajaknya ke sebuah _restaurant seafood _terkenal di Seoul. Sekedar informasi, _seafood _adalah makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo yang nomor satu.

Meskipun Luhan senantiasa bersikap baik dan berusaha membahagiakan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak mengharapkan kehadiran Luhan di rumahnya di hari berikutnya.

Sayangnya Luhan hadir siang itu. Pria itu datang dengan pakaian _casual. _Kakinya dibalut oleh celana _jeans _abu-abu, sementara tubuhnya dibalut oleh kaos warna hitam polos yang tertutupi oleh kemeja lengan panjang kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua yang tidak dikancingkan.

Penampilan Luhan selalu terlihat sempurna meskipun hanya sederhana.

"Kita pergi ke _mall _hari ini," ujar Luhan saat ia dan Kyungsoo berada di ruang tamu.

"Kau mengatur hidupku?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkastis.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Ayolah, Soo. Ini tidak akan merugikanmu."

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar. Jika ia menolak ajakan Luhan, maka pasti ibunya akan tetap memaksanya untuk pergi. Ibunya sedang berada di rumah, dan itu adalah fakta yang buruk.

Karena Kyungsoo tak ingin membuat tekanan darah ibunya naik drastis, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Luhan walaupun dengan berat hati.

Gadis itu selanjutnya undur diri untuk berganti pakaian.

Sekitar sepuluh menit gadis itu pergi ke kamarnya, dan kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dengan penampilan yang sangat cuek.

Kyungsoo mengenakan celana _jeans _hitam yang sengaja dirobek di bagian lutut, kaos berwarna putih, dan balutan jaket _baseball _berwarna biru muda.

Luhan memandang penampilan gadis itu dari atas ke bawah, tapi ia tak berkomentar apapun.

Ia tahu bahwa nanti komentarnya bisa membuat Kyungsoo mengamuk, dan itu sama sekali bukan pertanda baik.

Lagipula Kyungsoo tetap menawan meskipun mengenakan pakaian layaknya _preman _seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo dan Luhan akhirnya sampai di sebuah <em>mall <em>yang letaknya di pusat kota.

Dua makhluk berbeda _gender _itu saling berjalan beriringan dengan cuek—sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo yang cuek—.

Luhan secara _nonverbal _mengajak Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah toko pakaian wanita. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Luhan.

"Pilihlah satu pakaian yang bagus. Aku yang akan membayarnya."

_Wow! _Perintah Luhan sangatlah menggiurkan.

Segera saja Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko, dan saat itulah ia merasa kecewa.

"Tak bisakah kita berpindah toko?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan berusaha keras menahan senyumnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti itu. Pasalnya, toko yang mereka masuki ini adalah toko pakaian wanita yang benar-benar _wanita. _Di seluruh penjuru toko hanya ada gaun dan gaun. Tentu Kyungsoo sangat anti dengan pakaian yang seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa, Soo. _Kajja _pilih satu baju untukmu," Luhan menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mendekati salah satu rak pakaian.

Si gadis bermata bulat dengan mata malas memandang satu demi satu gaun. "Kau saja yang memilihkanku baju. Aku terima jadi saja."

Luhan tersenyum. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia memilih satu demi satu gaun cantik di depannya.

Tiba-tiba gerak tangan Luhan terhenti ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan gaun sutera berwarna hijau muda. "Bagaimana dengan gaun ini, Soo? Desainnya sederhana, tapi cantik."

Kyungsoo mengamati gaun itu dengan mata malas, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan. "Kau ingin aku terlihat seperti pohon pisang ketika aku memakai gaun berwarna seperti itu?"

Bibir Luhan membulat mendengar pertanyaan sarkastis Kyungsoo—yang sebenarnya sangat aneh itu—. Dengan hati-hati ia kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencari gaun yang lebih sesuai untuk Kyungsoo.

Dan gerak tangannya terhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah gaun panjang—sangat panjang—berwarna _cream. _"Ini cantik sekali, Soo. Desainnya bagus, dan sesuai untuk tubuhmu yang ramping."

"Kau ingin aku menyapu lantai dengan gaun sepanjang itu?"

_Salah lagi. _Kembali pilihan Luhan dianggap salah oleh Kyungsoo. Semua yang dilakukan Luhan selalu salah di mata Kyungsoo.

Tapi Luhan tak ingin menyerah. Ia kembali mencari gaun yang sekiranya bisa menarik hati Kyungsoo.

Dan tibalah mata Luhan pada sebuah gaun berwarna biru muda. Senyum puas terpampang di bibir Luhan. Biru muda adalah warna _favorite _Kyungsoo, dan tampaknya gadis itu tertarik pada gaun itu. Lihat saja mata Kyungsoo yang terfokus untuk mengamati gaun itu.

"Kau suka pada gaun ini?"

Kyungsoo masih belum menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. Gaun biru muda itu sangat sederhana. Panjangnya mungkin sedikit di atas lutut jika dipakai oleh Kyungsoo.

Gaun itu bisa dibilang hanya polos. Hiasan pada gaun itu hanya terdapat pada lengannya—yang sepanjang siku—, dan pada ujung bawah gaun. Hiasannya pun hanya berupa renda sederhana.

"Ambil itu saja," tukas Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Luhan tersenyum senang, dan tanpa ragu ia berjalan ke arah kasir. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tak berkehendak untuk menjajal gaun itu, jadi Luhan akan langsung membungkusnya saja.

Begitu selesai dengan urusan pakaian, Luhan kemudian menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari toko itu, dan berjalan menuju sebuah toko sepatu wanita.

Kyungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi ia hanya bisa diam saat Luhan mengajaknya masuk ke toko sepatu wanita itu.

"Pilih sepatu yang kau sukai, Soo. Saat kau memakai gaun yang tadi, kau tidak boleh memakai _flat shoes _ataupun _sneakers, _jadi kau harus membeli sepatu baru."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah, kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati rak-rak yang memajang sepatu cantik—tapi di mata Kyungsoo, sepatu-sepatu itu tampak mengerikan—.

"Sepatu-sepatu itu terlalu tinggi. Kau ingin aku jatuh, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan terkekeh, tapi tak menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia malah mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari sepatu yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo.

Gaun yang tadi dibeli oleh Kyungsoo berwarna biru muda, jadi sepatunya pun harus berwarna sama.

_Aha! _Luhan menemukan sebuah _high heels _cantik berwarna biru muda. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini, Soo?"

Mata Kyungsoo melotot melihat _high heels _setinggi sepuluh _centimeter _yang dibawa Luhan. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan sepatu setinggi itu!"

Luhan berdecak. Kyungsoo itu, belum apa-apa sudah bilang tidak bisa. Membuat Luhan merasa sebal tapi sekaligus gemas karena tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti _bocah_.

Akhirnya—tanpa berkata apapun lagi—Luhan berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo dan melepas dengan paksa _sneakers _putih yang dipakai Kyungsoo, kemudian memakaikan sepasang _high heels _yang ia pilih tadi.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dengan tidak stabil di atas _high heels _tinggi itu. "Luhan-_ssi!" _ia memekik keras karena tak nyaman dengan alas kakinya. Tentu saja tak nyaman. Kyungsoo belum pernah memakai _high heels _seumur hidupnya.

Luhan tak menanggapi pekikan Kyungsoo. Ia malah segera berdiri dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kemarilah, Soo!"

Oh! Rupanya Luhan menantang Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo itu sangat tidak suka dianggap lemah dan dikalahkan. Jadilah ia memenuhi tantangan Luhan.

Dengan sedikit keraguan gadis manis itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan.

Badan Kyungsoo sedikit bergoyang karena sulit menjaga keseimbangan, tapi ia tetap tak berhenti. Ia terus berjalan mendekati Luhan, tapi ia benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangan saat ia hanya berjarak tiga langkah saja dari Luhan.

Melihat Kyungsoo nyaris jatuh, Luhan segera berlari untuk menahan tubuh Kyungsoo, dan untungnya usaha Luhan itu berhasil. Kini Luhan berhasil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo untuk menahan tubuh gadis itu.

Mata Luhan dan mata Kyungsoo bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Dalam hati, Luhan begitu mengagumi mata cantik Kyungsoo yang penuh kepolosan.

Mata itu...rasanya Luhan terjatuh dan terjerat pada keindahan mata Kyungsoo. Membuat jantung Luhan berdebar super hebat.

Mungkinkah...mungkinkah Luhan pada akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo?

Tapi di sisi lain, Kyungsoo malah menatap datar mata Luhan. Hatinya tak bergetar. Mungkin pintu hatinya benar-benar sudah terkunci rapat hingga pesona lelaki manapun tak sanggup menembusnya.

Karena merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka, Kyungsoo akhirnya mendorong dada Luhan untuk menjauh, dan ia berdeham sebentar sebelum bicara. "Aku ambil yang ini saja."

Tatapan mata Luhan sedikit diliputi rasa kecewa. Ia sedang menikmati _moment-_nya bersama Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya tak merasakan hal yang sama.

Mungkin Luhan harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar bisa mengambil hati Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak acara terakhir Luhan dan Kyungsoo di <em>mall <em>hari Kamis lalu. Saat ini sudah hari Sabtu, dan Kyungsoo merasakan sedikit rasa cemas.

Pasalnya, Luhan sudah dua hari ini tak menampakkan wajahnya di rumah Kyungsoo. Pria itu juga tak sedikitpun mengirimi pesan singkat pada Kyungsoo seperti biasanya.

Sempat terpikir di benak Kyungsoo bahwa Luhan akhirnya menyerah. Tapi pikiran itu hanya sekilas, karena selanjutnya Kyungsoo justru dihantui rasa khawatir.

Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada Luhan? Bagaimana jika ternyata Luhan kecelakaan?

Kyungsoo merasa cemas karena hari Senin lalu Luhan berkata akan menemuinya selama seminggu penuh, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba pria itu menghilang.

Kyungsoo hanya takut kalau-kalau Luhan frustasi pada Kyungsoo dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka Kyungsoo pantas untuk disalahkan, 'kan?

Pikiran negatif Kyungsoo terusik oleh suara dering ponsel. Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk. Ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Luhan...

_From: Luhan bodoh_

_Besok temui aku pukul 9 pagi di taman seperti hari Minggu yang lalu. Pakai gaun dan sepatu barumu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan_

Kyungsoo mendengus malas, tapi ada sisi hatinya yang merasa lega karena ternyata Luhan masih hidup. Ia tak harus dihantui oleh rasa takut dan rasa bersalah lagi.

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu pukul sembilan pagi Kyungsoo tiba di sebuah taman. Ia berjuang keras untuk berjalan dengan baik dan tidak terjatuh secara memalukan hanya karena <em>high heels. <em>Sungguh sangat bodoh jika ia benar-benar sampai terjatuh.

Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu benar-benar memenuhi permintaan Luhan. Ia benar-benar memakai gaun dan sepatu baru yang Kamis lalu dibelikan oleh Luhan.

Saat sudah sampai di _spot _taman yang ditentukan oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo tampak kaget dan matanya melebar.

Bagian taman itu kini dipenuhi oleh balon gas warna-warni berbentuk hati yang setiap balonnya diikat dengan tali—dan dibebani oleh batu kecil—supaya tidak terbang, dan sepertinya seluruh balon itu bertuliskan kata _Would you be mine?_

Siapa orang yang melakukan ini semua? Pertanyaan itu menyeruak di benak Kyungsoo.

Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika ia mendapati seorang pria yang memakai setelan jas warna hitam berjalan ke arahnya dengan satu tangkai bunga mawar merah di tangan kanannya.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan membelah lautan balon warna-warni yang memenuhi taman.

Tanpa perlu berpikir lama pun Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pria itu adalah Luhan, _calon suami-_nya.

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum tampan pada Kyungsoo. Matanya memancarkan rasa cinta yang mendalam.

Tampaknya Luhan benar-benar jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan gerakan lembut akhirnya pria itu menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar merahnya kepada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menerimanya.

"Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, Soo. Sifatmu yang acuh, pemberontak, dan tidak ada manis-manisnya itu ternyata mampu menjerat hatiku sepenuhnya."

Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba Luhan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Ia kira Luhan tak pernah mencintainya dan akan menikahinya hanya karena perjodohan. Tapi rupanya Kyungsoo salah. Saat ini Luhan ada di depannya, mengungkapkan cinta padanya.

"Aku sudah berusaha bersikap manis dan baik padamu, Soo. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang akan membahagiakanmu. Maukah...kau menikah denganku?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia menatap gelisah bola mata Luhan.

Memang benar. Luhan memang bersikap baik, manis, dan lembut padanya meskipun Kyungsoo selalu kasar.

Luhan selalu bersabar dan menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo. Luhan seolah ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Tapi cukupkah itu untuk membuat Kyungsoo percaya?

Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum simpul sebelum bersuara. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu nenekku pernah bercerita padaku bahwa ayahku adalah suami terbaik di dunia. Ayahku selalu memperlakukan ibuku dengan baik dan lembut seolah ibuku adalah harta paling berharga," Kyungsoo mengambil jeda sejenak, dan Luhan masih diam. "Tapi semuanya berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Semua itu hanya menjadi kenangan manis yang menambah kesakitan di hati ibuku."

Luhan masih diam. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Kyungsoo. Ia pikir keluarga Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan tanpa masalah, jadi ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa berubah kapan saja, Luhan-_ssi. _Detik sekarang kau manis dan romantis, tapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana dirimu di detik selanjutnya? Kau bisa berubah menjadi pahit dan menyayat hati, dan semua perlakuan manismu ini hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang akan membuatku semakin merasa sakit hati jika kelak kau berubah. Tak pernahkah kau berpikir sampai ke arah sana?"

Luhan terperanjat. Ia tak tahu jika Kyungsoo begitu realistis dan rasional.

Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang percaya pada _fairytale _yang _happily ever after. _Di mata Kyungsoo, kebahagiaan yang sejati itu tidak ada. Yang namanya kebahagiaan akan selalu ada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo dulu menyukai kisah fiksi yang _fluffy, _dimana penulis meletakkan kata 'tamat' saat dua pemeran utama kisah itu bersatu dalam ciuman yang membahagiakan. Semua seolah berakhir dengan sempurna dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Tapi apakah kisah nyata akan menemui kata 'tamat' dengan begitu sempurna seperti itu? Dalam kisah nyata, semua cerita itu belum usai. Setelah pemeran utama bersatu, menikah, membangun keluarga, dan seterusnya, pasti ada saja halangan yang terjadi.

Siapa yang tahu jika akhirnya pemeran utama itu akan bercerai dan saling membenci pada akhirnya? Kisah fiksi _fluffy _hanya mengambil secuil bagian membahagiakan yang hanya membuat pembaca terbuai.

Kyungsoo kini membenci kisah _fluffy _karena baginya itu tidak realistis.

"Terimakasih untuk semua kisah manis yang kau berikan padaku belakangan ini, Luhan-_ssi. _Tapi maaf, aku tetap bertahan pada prinsipku," Kyungsoo mengembalikan mawar merahnya kepada Luhan, kemudian ia membalik badannya dan melangkah pergi. Tapi lalu ia kembali berhenti berjalan dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Prinsipku adalah..._I don't need a man, _Luhan _oppa. _Selamat tinggal."

Dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah berjalan beberapa meter meninggalkan Luhan ketika Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting dan harus ia perjuangkan hingga akhir.

Pria kurus itu akhirnya berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, lalu meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan.

"Dengarkan aku, Soo," nafas Luhan sedikit terengah karena sempat berlari lebih dari lima belas meter. "Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku!"

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Mata Luhan memancarkan emosi yang sangat besar, dan itu membuat dirinya seperti mengecil tak berdaya. Hasilnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam.

"Saat awal pertemuan kita, aku berkata padamu akan membuktikan bahwa aku berbeda dengan pria-pria lain, 'kan? Aku bisa membuktikan hal itu sekarang," Luhan memegangi dua bahu Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit meringis karena sakit. "Aku berbeda dari pria-pria lain yang kau kenal, karena aku membutuhkanmu, Soo! Pria-pria lain yang menyakitimu pasti tidak membutuhkanmu makanya mereka tega melukaimu. Tapi aku ini membutuhkanmu, dan aku tak akan menyakiti kebutuhanku."

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Mata bulan purnamanya menatap mata Luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Karena terlalu serius, Luhan sampai nyaris menangis.

Setelah lama diam dalam keterkejutan, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk buka suara. "A—aku tetap tak bisa, _oppa," _entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo mengganti panggilannya pada Luhan. "Aku...aku masih mencintai seorang pria. Aku belum bisa melupakannya."

Kyungsoo bicara jujur. Sosok Jongin memang masih menghantui pikiran dan hatinya walau sudah tak sesering dulu.

Hanya kadang-kadang saja Kyungsoo masih teringat pada Jongin. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo masih menganggap Jongin sebagai sosok yang penting bagi hatinya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk melupakan pria itu, Soo. Kita tak perlu langsung menikah. Kita bisa bertunangan dulu untuk saling mengenal. Aku akan menunggumu."

Pada awalnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berniat menerima Luhan. Persetan jika ia menyakiti hati pria itu, ia sama sekali tak peduli.

Tapi kesungguhan Luhan sedikit banyak mampu mengetuk pintu hati Kyungsoo yang terkunci rapat. Membuat jiwa Kyungsoo sedikit tergelitik dan merasa tak tega jika ia menyakiti Luhan.

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasa _dibutuhkan _oleh seorang pria. Ia merasa dihargai dan disayangi lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Luhan sudah sangat baik, dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi tokoh antagonis jika menyakiti hati pria baik seperti Luhan.

"Aku akan mencobanya, _oppa," _itulah keputusan akhir Kyungsoo. Perkataan Kyungsoo itu membuat Luhan menatap tak percaya, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bicara lagi. "Jika _oppa _memang membutuhkanku, maka aku akan mencoba untuk membutuhkan _oppa _juga."

Dengan bahagia akhirnya Luhan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat-erat. Senyum tak pudar dari bibirnya. Ia seperti ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Meskipun ragu, Kyungsoo akhirnya membalas pelukan Luhan. Mungkin memang tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba menerima pria itu.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras mempertahankan prinsip _'I don't need a man' _miliknya, tapi ia mungkin akan sedikit memodifikasinya menjadi..._'I don't need a man, but I need Luhan oppa'._

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ini FF oneshot selingan karena kebetulan aku nemu inspirasi walaupun gak jelas gini. kisah KaiSoo sama ChanSoo di FF ini sebenarnya merupakan kisah nyata diriku sendiri, jadi mungkin aku sedikit curhat di bagian itu :D**

**tapi buat bagian yang lain itu cuma hasil imajinasiku aja. ini adalah kali pertama aku bikin FF yang cast-nya menyimpang dari official pairing, jadi maaf kalau ini enggak nge-feel. aku masih butuh belajar :(**

**oh iya. FF side story dari The Letter baru dalam proses ya. insyaAllah pairing pertamanya SuLay. mungkin gak bakal panjang2 banget. cuma twoshot atau threeshot aja mungkin.**

**oke~ sekian dulu dariku...mind to review?**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel of _I Don't Need A Man_**

**Cast:**

**D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Lu Han as Luhan, Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, Tao EXO as Huang Zitao (Girl), Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl), and others...**

* * *

><p>Detik waktu senantiasa berputar ke depan. Menyapa setiap insan yang larut dalam suka maupun duka untuk beranjak bersamanya.<p>

Suka bukanlah hal yang abadi. Waktu berjalan, dan suka itu bisa berubah menjadi duka.

Duka juga bukanlah hal yang _eternal. _Waktu berputar, dan duka bisa berganti menjadi suka.

Detik waktu yang terus bergerak maju itu juga bisa mengubah paradigma seseorang terhadap suatu hal.

Sudut pandang seseorang terhadap suatu hal bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Karena sekali lagi, tak ada yang abadi ketika sudah berhadapan dengan sang waktu.

Kyungsoo adalah salah satu korban dari sang waktu yang tak berhenti bekerja.

Bahkan sang waktu tak perlu bekerja ekstra keras untuk bisa mengubah paradigma Kyungsoo.

Selama satu minggu berdekatan dengan seorang pria, ia masih _kekeuh _dengan pandangannya bahwa pria hanya bisa membuatnya kecewa dan menyakitinya.

Tapi anggapan Kyungsoo itu runtuh seketika hanya dalam hitungan menit saat ada seorang pria yang dengan tulus menyatakan cintanya padanya.

_Hanya dalam hitungan menit, _tapi tetap saja itu merupakan ulah sang waktu yang berputar, 'kan?

Kini waktu juga masih terus berputar. Mengajak Kyungsoo ikut bekerja dalam lingkaran waktu, dan tak terasa kini sudah satu minggu Kyungsoo mengubah paradigma sekaligus prinsip kebanggaannya.

_Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan pria, tapi ia membutuhkan Luhan._

Lantas, apakah Luhan itu bukan pria? Tidak, tidak. Meskipun Luhan itu tergolong pria cantik, tapi ia tetaplah pria.

Meskipun demikian, Kyungsoo tetap kukuh pendirian dengan perubahan prinsipnya yang sebenarnya sedikit terdengar konyol itu.

Percayalah, Kyungsoo menyimpan sendiri perubahan prinsip itu di hatinya.

Mungkin waktu yang berjalan berhasil mengubah paradigma dan prinsip Kyungsoo, tapi waktu tak pernah berhasil mengubah _gengsi _seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Kepribadiannya tetap sama meskipun ia sudah mengubah prinsipnya. Meskipun sekarang nama Luhan turut _ambil bagian _dalam prinsipnya, tapi Kyungsoo tak sekalipun mengakuinya pada Luhan.

Ia tetap acuh, menyebalkan, dan keras kepala kepada Luhan. Ia juga tetap tak sudi menyebut Luhan sebagai _calon suami-_nya walaupun seminggu lalu ia sudah _menerima _Luhan. Ia lebih suka menyebut Luhan sebagai _calon tunangan-_nya.

Entahlah. Kyungsoo merasa level dari dua pasang kata itu berbeda, dan untuk saat ini ia baru siap untuk menggunakan kata _calon tunangan._

"Sayaaaang~ kau melamun saja? Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Pertanyaan manja Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mendelik. "Sudah berapa kali aku melarangmu untuk jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu, huh?"

Luhan terkekeh, kemudian berdiri dari kursi belajar Kyungsoo, dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Sontak Kyungsoo menjauh dari Luhan seolah Luhan adalah virus _Ebola _berbahaya. "Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Luhan tertawa lagi, lalu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya seminggu yang lalu kau sudah _jinak, _Soo. Kenapa kau kembali menjadi _buas?"_

Dengan sebal Kyungsoo memukul wajah Luhan dengan bantal putihnya. "Diam kau! Minggu lalu aku hanya khilaf!" gadis itu lalu meraih ponselnya yang berdering di atas meja nakas, kemudian membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselnya itu.

Luhan dalam diamnya memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menyebut sikap manisnya minggu lalu itu dengan kata _khilaf? _Padahal sikap manis Kyungsoo itu justru merupakan kebaikan, 'kan?

Tapi Luhan tak pernah mempermasalahkan sifat Kyungsoo yang masih saja sangat acuh, _sok _jual mahal, dan keras kepala itu. Ia justru suka Kyungsoo yang apa adanya. Setiap harinya rasa sayang Luhan pada gadis itu semakin besar sehingga ia tak masalah menghadapi sikap _brutal _Kyungsoo.

Meskipun mereka sudah resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk mengikatnya dengan cincin tunangan, tapi mereka masih saja sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

Kyungsoo masih sering marah-marah karena setiap malam Luhan mengunjunginya. Walaupun pada akhirnya celotehan penuh amarah dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo itu selalu sukses dibungkam Luhan dengan satu bungkus brownies kukus hangat setiap harinya.

Kyungsoo juga sering _uring-uringan _sendiri saat melihat keakraban Luhan dengan Soojung. Luhan selalu menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menyebut Kyungsoo cemburu, tapi Kyungsoo selalu mengelak anggapan itu.

Dengan keras kepala Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia hanya kesal saja karena Soojung berkhianat padanya. Soojung dulu pernah bersumpah akan menjadi JongSoo (Jongin-Kyungsoo) _shipper _sampai titik darah penghabisan, tapi kini Soojung berubah haluan hanya karena _disuap _dengan sekotak _pizza _oleh Luhan.

"Heh," tiba-tiba lamunan Luhan pecah karena sebuah colekan di lengannya dan sebuah panggilan _heh _yang mulai terdengar familiar di telinganya—iya, Kyungsoo senang memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _heh._

"Tak bisakah kau memanggilku _oppa _seperti minggu lalu?" tanya Luhan. Ia jelas tak suka dipanggil _heh _oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Ia punya nama, dan namanya bukan _heh._

Tapi Kyungsoo tampak acuh-acuh saja dan malah bicara lagi dengan santai. "Ini adalah jam tidur siangku. Kau harus pulang. _Shoo~"_

Mata Luhan melotot karena ternyata Kyungsoo mengusirnya. "Oh ayolah, Soo!" dengan tidak _manly _Luhan mulai merengek. "Aku hanya memiliki hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk berkunjung di siang hari, dan kau mengusirku di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, huh?"

Kyungsoo pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengacuhkan Luhan karena ia tahu bahwa Luhan itu tidak bisa diusir. Ia tak mau buang-buang energi hanya karena Luhan.

Kyungsoo kini justru kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya tanpa peduli pada rengekan _jahanam _Luhan.

Lama-lama Luhan merasa penasaran pada kesibukan Kyungsoo dan ponselnya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang berbalas pesan dengan seseorang, dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit merasa cemburu.

"Kau sedang apa, Soo?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dengan malas. "Sedang berbalas pesan dengan kekasihku. Puas kau?"

Kesabaran Luhan sepertinya sudah mencapai ambang batas. Jadilah ia merebut ponsel Kyungsoo dari tangan si empunya, kemudian menelisik layar ponsel berwarna hitam itu.

Di layar itulah terpampang percakapan Kyungsoo dengan seseorang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Siapa itu Oh Sehun? Dari namanya saja aku tahu bahwa ia tidak tampan."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan kembali merebut ponselnya dari tangan si pria China. "Bukan urusanmu," ia sempatkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Soo. Aku adalah calon suamimu. Kau dengar? Calon suami!"

Kembali dengan malas Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. "Sehun adalah sahabatku. Sahabat dekatku. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Mata Luhan sedikit memancarkan kecemburuan saat Kyungsoo menekankan kata _sahabat dekat. _Seolah Kyungsoo sengaja ingin membuat hati Luhan terbakar.

"Tadi sekilas aku membaca bahwa ia mengajakmu bertemu besok. Memangnya kalian ada acara apa?"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa gerah pada sikap Luhan yang seolah menginterogasinya. Tapi ia putuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu baik-baik. "Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan kami besok hanya ingin melepas rindu saja."

"Hanya berdua?"

"Tidak. Aku bersama sahabatku yang lain juga."

Terlihat Luhan menghela nafas lega. "Boleh aku ikut juga?"

"Tidak!" dengan ekstra cepat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Lagipula besok hari Senin. Seharusnya kau bekerja 'kan besok?"

"Sebenarnya besok aku mendapat jatah libur, Soo," dengan _enteng _Luhan menjawab. "Jadi, boleh aku ikut?"

Kyungsoo ingin berkata tidak. Ia belum siap memperkenalkan Luhan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehebohan para sahabatnya jika mereka tahu Kyungsoo kini sudah memiliki pasangan.

Sahabat-sahabatnya pasti sangat antusias karena akhirnya Kyungsoo berpacaran setelah sekian tahun ia men-_jomblo._

Tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Luhan itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Jika Kyungsoo menolak, pasti Luhan akan tetap memaksa ikut.

Jadi, Kyungsoo dengan berat hati mengalah dan mengizinkan Luhan untuk ikut pergi ke kampus lamanya besok pagi.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan menjauhi mobil Luhan yang terparkir di halaman parkir kampus lama Kyungsoo.<p>

Dua muda-mudi yang tak pernah akur itu berjalan dalam keheningan.

Sesekali Luhan mencoba untuk menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, tapi dengan kasar Kyungsoo menepis tangan Luhan.

Selalu begitu. Gadis itu masih belum mau menyerah sepenuhnya pada Luhan.

Luhan pada akhirnya yang harus menyerah. Ia tak lagi melakukan percobaan untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dan ia memfokuskan langkahnya mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju _cafetaria._

Ya, Kyungsoo dan para sahabatnya berjanji untuk berkumpul di _cafetaria _pagi ini.

Begitu langkah kaki Luhan dan Kyungsoo sampai di _cafetaria, _mata Kyungsoo berkelana mencari dua sosok sahabat yang lama tak dijumpainya. Kyungsoo tak memungkiri jika dirinya merasa rindu pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dan begitu Kyungsoo menemukan dua sahabatnya yang berbeda jenis kelamin, senyumnya langsung terkembang lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendekati meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia sepertinya lupa bahwa ia datang bersama Luhan ke tempat itu. Terpaksa Luhan berlari kecil untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Hai, kalian!" Kyungsoo menyapa dengan heboh begitu ia sudah sampai di meja yang ia tuju.

Dua sahabatnya menoleh, dan mereka juga tampak senang saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Segera mereka memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk mengambil tempat duduk.

Langsung saja Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan dua sahabatnya. Luhan pun ikut duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Dan rupanya kehadiran Luhan itu tak luput dari perhatian dua sahabat Kyungsoo.

"Pria itu siapa, _eonni?" _tanya sahabat wanita Kyungsoo yang wajahnya agak sangar, Huang Zitao—atau bisa dipanggil Tao.

Sekedar informasi, Tao memang selalu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan _eonni _meskipun mereka seumuran.

Hal itu dikarenakan Tao memiliki karakter yang manja dan seperti anak kecil. Ia selalu menganggap Kyungsoo seperti seorang kakak yang usianya jauh lebih tua darinya.

Langkah Tao—dalam memanggil Kyungsoo—itu rupanya diikuti oleh Sehun, sahabat Kyungsoo yang lain.

Meskipun Sehun itu pria, tapi ia juga memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _eonni. _Sehun menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai sosok yang pantas dihormati karena selama ini Kyungsoo merupakan sosok yang paling dewasa diantara mereka.

Untuk tambahan informasi, Sehun itu merupakan pria yang tidak terlalu _pria. _Maksudnya, Sehun sedikit memiliki kepribadian layaknya wanita.

Ia sangat peduli pada penampilan, suka bergosip, suka _shopping, _dan yah...ia sedikit _melambai. _Maka tak jarang Sehun _digosipkan _dengan beberapa pria selama ini, termasuk dengan Kim Jongin, sahabat dekatnya.

Sampai saat ini Kyungsoo tak tahu orientasi seksual Sehun yang sebenarnya. Pasalnya, belakangan ini Sehun malah sedang gencar membicarakan pria bernama Lee Donghae yang merupakan mahasiswa strata dua, yang tinggal satu _apartment _dengannya.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu _kebenaran _dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ehm..." suara dengungan Kyungsoo terdengar guna menanggapi pertanyaan Tao. Terlihat raut bingung tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku adalah calon suami Kyungsoo," Luhan mengambil alih situasi karena ia melihat keraguan Kyungsoo untuk memberi jawaban.

Dan tak pelak jawaban Luhan itu membuat Tao dan Sehun membulatkan mata tak percaya. "A—apa? Calon suami Kyungsoo _eonni?" _itu Sehun yang bertanya dengan suara lemah gemulai yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, kemudian _nyengir _dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Setelah mendapat konfirmasi yang resmi, Tao dan Sehun langsung berteriak heboh tanpa mempedulikan sekitar.

Dua manusia aneh itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian para mahasiswa lain yang juga berada di _cafetaria._

Tao dan Sehun sepertinya tak peduli jika reputasi mereka tercoreng setelah ini. Padahal mereka berdua belum lulus—hanya Kyungsoo yang sudah lulus—dan mereka masih akan sering berada di kampus, tapi tampaknya mereka tak peduli.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya risih karena tingkah memalukan para sahabatnya, tapi ia juga tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Dan di saat Kyungsoo sedang sangat merasa tak nyaman, saat itulah sosok familiar Kim Jongin tiba-tiba mendekati mejanya, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa mencegah matanya yang seketika membulat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"_Wow_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyungsoo? Kau sudah bukan mahasiswa disini lagi 'kan sejak dua bulan lalu?"

Pertanyaan menyebalkan Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Apalagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa Jongin tak sendirian. Ia melihat tangan kanan Jongin bertautan dengan tangan kiri seorang gadis berambut pendek yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Taemin.

Jongin tampaknya tak menyadari kesakitan hati Kyungsoo karena pria itu justru mengajak Taemin untuk bergabung di meja mereka, dan Taemin pun bersedia menerima ajakan kekasihnya itu.

"Kampus ini adalah kampus yang memberiku gelar sarjana. Jadi tak masalah 'kan kalau aku sesekali berkunjung kesini? Kau keberatan, Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Tao, dan Sehun _dulu _merupakan kuartet sahabat yang _inseparable. _Mereka selalu bersama kemanapun.

Meskipun demikian, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sejak dulu dikenal sebagai duo _Tom and Jerry. _Mereka jarang sekali terlihat akur.

Mereka biasa saling melempar ejekan dan saling menjelekkan satu sama lain. Hanya pada _moment_ tertentu saja dua manusia itu bisa akur—misalnya saat Jongin membutuhkan bantuan Kyungsoo.

Tapi kebersamaan kuartet sahabat itu terusik ketika Jongin mulai berpacaran dengan Taemin.

Taemin adalah gadis yang terlalu mengatur dan mengekang Jongin. Ia selalu ingin memiliki Jongin di sisinya, sehingga Jongin tak memiliki waktu lagi bersama tiga sahabatnya.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya muak. Maka tak heran jika Kyungsoo sempat mendiamkan Jongin beberapa bulan karena ia merasa kesal dengan perubahan Jongin.

Lagipula, ia juga saat itu sedang patah hati dengan Jongin makanya ia memilih untuk menghindari Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pria di sampingmu itu, Soo? Kau akhirnya pensiun dari jabatanmu sebagai _perawan tua?"_

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di bawah meja.

Jongin memang sering sekali mengejeknya hanya karena ia _jomblo _selama bertahun-tahun. Jongin selalu mengejeknya dengan menyebutnya sebagai perawan tua, gadis tak laku, dan sebutan-sebutan menyakitkan lainnya.

Jongin tak pernah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo amat sangat merasa sakit hati karena hinaan-hinaan itu.

Padahal Jongin itu pendiam dan pemalu jika dengan orang lain, tapi ia akan menjadi sangat jahat jika kepada Kyungsoo. Hidup memang tak adil.

Merasa terprovokasi oleh hinaan Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya merangkul mesra lengan Luhan, selanjutnya menatap Jongin tajam. "Ini calon suamiku, namanya Luhan. Ia memiliki pekerjaan tetap, masa depan yang cerah, dan ia tak seperti dirimu yang hanya punya _otak udang _dalam kepalamu yang besar itu!"

Aroma persaingan dan permusuhan menguar secara kentara dari diri Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kyungsoo tak mau kalah dari Jongin, sampai-sampai ia dengan _bangga _mengakui Luhan sebagai calon suaminya. Hal yang selama ini sama sekali tak mau diakuinya.

Luhan hanya digunakan sebagai tameng. Dengan kata lain, _Luhan hanya dimanfaatkan._

Ada sisi hati Luhan yang terasa seperti dicabik karena perlakuan Kyungsoo padanya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk pasrah saja dan mengikuti alur permainan Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya?" Jongin kembali bertanya dengan nada menggoda. "Kalian pasti korban perjodohan orang tua. Aku benar?"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mempererat pegangan tangannya di lengan Luhan karena merasa tersinggung oleh pertanyaan Jongin.

Ia tak menyangka Jongin akan menghinanya sampai seperti ini.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai _alat _untuk mengalahkan Jongin hanyalah Luhan, dan ia tadi memutuskan untuk memakai _alat _itu.

Toh Luhan itu tampan meskipun—menurut Kyungsoo—tetap tak setampan Jongin.

Karena merasa malas untuk menanggapi hinaan terakhir Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, dan kini matanya menyapu meja di depannya. Meja yang ternyata dipenuhi oleh _snack _milik Tao dan Sehun.

Dan mata Kyungsoo berbinar ketika ia melihat satu kardus _Lotte Pepero _tergeletak manis di atas meja. _Pepero stick _merupakan _snack _kesukaan Kyungsoo, dan ia segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan lengan Luhan, kemudian ingin meraih kardus yang didominasi oleh warna merah itu.

Tapi sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil meraih targetnya, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditangkap oleh tangan Jongin dan ia tak bisa berkutik.

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin, dan rupanya Jongin juga sedang menatapnya dengan sinar mata penuh rasa geli. "Perdebatan kita tadi belum usai, Soo. Kau tidak berniat kabur, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo berdecak, kemudian menarik paksa tangannya agar lepas dari cekalan Jongin.

Perselisihan mereka tak akan usai dalam waktu singkat, dan empat manusia lain di meja itu hanya bisa diam.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Jongin? Aku datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku, jadi kenapa kau mengusik ketenangan hidupku sekarang?" Kyungsoo masih berusaha sabar menghadapi _teman-_nya yang satu itu.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana kita masih sering berdebat, Soo."

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan Jongin. Pasalnya, pada penuturan itu terselip kata _rindu _yang sedikit menggelitik hati Kyungsoo.

Tapi tampaknya bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang terkejut. Luhan pun sedikit terkejut karena tadi matanya sempat membulat untuk beberapa detik.

Taemin yang dari tadi memilih diam pun merasa kaget. Ada rasa cemburu yang terpancar di matanya, seolah ia tak rela jika kekasihnya berkata _rindu _pada perempuan lain.

"Tapi aku tidak," tukas Kyungsoo seraya tangannya kembali ia gerakkan untuk mengambil _Pepero _yang sejak tadi ia incar.

Tapi Jongin sudah lebih dulu meraih kardus merah itu dan menjauhkannya dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sebal. "Karena kau tidak tertarik untuk berdebat denganku, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang berlomba saja, hm?" pertanyaan Jongin belum ditanggapi oleh Kyungsoo, jadi ia kembali bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba dengan _Pepero _kesukaanmu ini, Soo?" tangan kanan Jongin mengayunkan kardus _Pepero _di samping wajahnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo belum mampu menangkap maksud Jongin, jadi ia masih terdiam dengan mata polosnya yang memancarkan rasa bingung.

"_PEPERO KISS!"_

Tiba-tiba suara keras Tao membuat seluruh penghuni meja itu menatap Tao dengan kaget—kecuali Jongin karena ia justru tersenyum puas.

"A—apa?" satu kata tanya Kyungsoo itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya sebagai respon atas teriakan Tao.

"Kau ingin berlomba _pepero kiss _'kan, Jongin?" tanya Tao pada Jongin. Dan Jongin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan satu anggukan kepala. "Jongin dan Taemin melawan Kyungsoo _eonni_ dan Luhan-_ssi._ Itu pasti akan seru!"

Kyungsoo sepertinya baru bisa memahami maksud ucapan Tao sehingga ia langsung menimpali perkataan gadis bermata panda itu. "J—jadi maksudmu, aku harus melakukan _pepero kiss _dengan Luhan _oppa?"_

Tao baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo kalau saja Jongin tidak menyela dengan cepat. "Tentu saja, Soo. Kalau kalian berdua benar-benar berpacaran dan saling mencintai, tentu tak masalah 'kan jika harus bermain _pepero kiss?"_

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya karena emosi. Lagi-lagi Kim Jongin memancing emosinya.

Tak cukupkah Jongin menghinanya dan menyakitinya selama ini?

Rasanya Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya.

Apalagi ia sangat membenci kekalahan dan ia tak suka diremehkan. Jadilah Kyungsoo menyanggupi tantangan Jongin. "Oke. Aku menerima tantanganmu, Kim," tatapannya serasa ingin menguliti Jongin hidup-hidup. "Aku bukanlah perempuan yang tidak laku. Aku berhasil mendapatkan seorang pria yang mencintaiku, Kim. Dan aku tak membutuhkan belas kasihan darimu."

Luhan merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Entah kenapa, perkataan Kyungsoo tadi seperti menyayat hatinya.

Kyungsoo sepertinya benar-benar hanya memanfaatkan Luhan agar ia bisa _menang _melawan Jongin. Agar ia tak terlihat lemah di depan Jongin.

Fakta itu membuat perasaan Luhan tercabik.

Di sisi lain, Jongin tersenyum senang karena tantangannya diterima oleh Kyungsoo.

Tangan pria berkulit kecoklatan itu bergerak gesit untuk membuka bungkusan _pepero _di depannya, kemudian mengeluarkan dua batang _pepero._

Dengan senyum jahil pemuda itu memberikan satu batang _pepero _kepada Kyungsoo, dan diterima dengan malas-malasan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Oke!" Tao tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum lebar pada dua sejoli di hadapannya. "Aku yang akan menjadi juri. Sekarang kalian berdua harus bersiap. Letakkan ujung _pepero stick _kalian di bibir masing-masing."

Dengan cepat pasangan Jongin dan Taemin mengikuti instruksi Tao.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih diam sambil saling menatap dengan canggung.

Oh, ayolah! Mereka berdua belum pernah berciuman maupun hanya sekedar mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain.

Jadi wajar jika saat ini keduanya sama-sama kaku dan malu-malu.

"Kyungsoo _eonni _cepatlah! Perlombaan harus segera dimulai!" suara _melambai _milik Sehun terdengar. Sepertinya pemuda itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Tao ikut menatap Kyungsoo dan menganggukkan kepalanya seolah memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk melaksanakan instruksinya tadi.

Setelah menghela nafas berat, Kyungsoo akhirnya menempatkan satu ujung _pepero stick _di bibirnya, dan memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk mengambil ujung lain dari batang _pepero _itu.

Luhan sebenarnya sedikit enggan untuk melakukannya. Ia masih merasa sedikit kecewa karena tingkah Kyungsoo hari ini.

Tapi ia juga tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo dipermalukan. _Olok-olok _yang diberikan Jongin pada Kyungsoo hari ini baginya terlalu berlebihan dan tak bisa ditoleransi.

Jadilah Luhan memutuskan untuk menghapus egonya dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk _mengalahkan _Jongin.

Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan akhirnya menempatkan ujung _pepero _itu diantara dua belah bibir tipisnya.

Matanya yang indah itu langsung menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan telak, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Ia tak berani membalas tatapan itu dan memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain—asal tidak menatap Luhan.

"Semua sudah siap?" pertanyaan Tao dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh dua pasang peserta lomba di depannya. "Baik. Pasangan yang lebih dulu menghabiskan _pepero _adalah pasangan yang menang. Kalian bisa memulai perlombaannya...sekarang!"

Pasangan Jongin dan Taemin langsung bergerak cepat tanpa keraguan. Mereka pasti sudah sering berciuman sampai-sampai mereka tak ragu lagi untuk saling mendekatkan bibir.

Lain halnya dengan pasangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang saling bergerak pelan dan diliputi oleh rasa ragu. Jantung dua manusia itu berdetak hebat seiring dengan bibir mereka yang semakin mendekati satu sama lain.

"Selesai!"

Suara teriakan nyaring Tao membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghentikan gerak bibir mereka tanpa melepaskan _pepero stick _dari bibir masing-masing.

Mereka melirik ke arah Jongin dan Taemin, dan mereka bisa melihat bahwa pasangan itu sudah menghabiskan _pepero _mereka tanpa sisa.

Kyungsoo sudah akan melepaskan batang _pepero _dari bibirnya sebelum teriakan Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya. "Jangan dilepas!" semua orang masih diam setelah teriakan itu. "Kalian berdua sudah kalah, dan akan semakin kalah sebagai pengecut apabila kalian tidak menghabiskan _pepero _kalian itu."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo membeku. Sialan sekali pria yang bernama Kim Jongin itu. Kenapa ia harus membawa kata _pengecut _yang jelas-jelas sangat dibenci oleh Kyungsoo?

Merasa tertantang, Kyungsoo akhirnya memfokuskan matanya pada mata Luhan dengan berani. Mata bulat gadis itu menatap intens sepasang mata rusa milik Luhan, dan Luhan pun membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo lah yang memiliki inisiatif lebih dulu untuk kembali memakan _pepero _yang tersisa, dan Luhan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo itu.

Dua bibir berwarna merah jambu itu semakin mendekat saat _pepero _yang mereka makan tinggal sedikit sekali. Kedua bibir itu tak kunjung berhenti bergerak hingga akhirnya...

.

.

.

_Pepero mereka habis..._

_Dan..._

_Bibir mereka saling menempel..._

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling bertatapan tanpa berniat untuk memutus tautan bibir mereka.

Lewat tatapan mata itu mereka saling menyampaikan perasaan mereka yang tak tersalurkan lewat kata-kata.

Mereka bagaikan sedang melakukan telepati guna memberi dan menerima perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Cukup lama mereka saling diam dan saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya secara bersamaan mereka memejamkan mata.

Ciuman yang tadinya hanya saling menempel itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih intens. Dua bibir itu saling bergerak seirama. Melumat, menyesap, menjilat, dan saling menikmati satu sama lain.

_Pasangan kekasih _yang biasanya selalu ribut itu kini tampak larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Menikmati manisnya bibir masing-masing tanpa peduli pada suasana di sekitar mereka.

Iya, mereka masih berada di dalam _cafetaria _yang cukup ramai. Mereka masih bersama beberapa orang teman yang kini menyaksikan adegan erotis di depan mereka dengan pandangan kaget.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sepertinya tak peduli—atau mungkin lupa. Mereka tetap tak berhenti meskipun kini semua mata di _cafetaria _itu menatap mereka dengan takjub.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Toh Kyungsoo sudah lulus kuliah, dan ia tak akan mendapatkan dampak apapun setelah kejadian ini.

Dikarenakan kodrat manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas, Kyungsoo dan Luhan akhirnya saling melepas tautan bibir mereka yang tadi sangat _hot _itu.

Keduanya saling tatap dengan nafas yang memburu, tapi mereka saling melempar senyum tulus satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih di sela nafasnya yang masih belum stabil.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi ia sudah mengungkapkan dua kata keramat itu kepada Luhan.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir tengah hari ketika Kyungsoo dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari <em>cafetaria <em>dan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabat Kyungsoo.

Rasanya sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk melakukan reuni dengan para sahabatnya, dan kini saatnya ia untuk pulang.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan kini berjalan dengan canggung menuju halaman parkir kampus.

Mereka berdua memang tak saling bicara lagi semenjak pengakuan cinta Kyungsoo setelah mereka berciuman _panas_ di _cafetaria _tadi.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo tak sadar saat ia membuat pengakuan, dan kini ia menyesal karena sudah asal bicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Kyungsoo!"

Langkah Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan terhenti ketika mereka mendengar nama Kyungsoo dipanggil.

Mereka sontak membalikkan badan mereka untuk melihat si pemanggil, dan mereka mendapati sepasang muda-mudi berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

Oh, itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol! Kenapa hari ini takdir Kyungsoo sungguh buruk? Kenapa Baekhyun harus memanggil Kyungsoo seolah mereka adalah sahabat karib selama ini?

"Hai, Baekhyun. Apa kabar?" Kyungsoo mencoba berbasa-basi walaupun ia sebenarnya sangat malas.

Ia juga tak berniat untuk menyapa Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

Kyungsoo justru menganggap Chanyeol tidak ada, dan ia sekarang hanya berusaha menjaga kesopanan saja pada Baekhyun.

"Kabarku baik. Uh, lama sekali tidak melihatmu di kampus," tutur Baekhyun penuh semangat. Gadis dengan _eyeliner _tebal itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria di samping Kyungsoo, kemudian menyuarakan satu pertanyaan. "Siapa pria di sampingmu itu? Kekasihmu?"

Kyungsoo sedikit merasa kaget, tapi selanjutnya ia meraih jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, kemudian tersenyum bangga pada Baekhyun. "Bukan. Ini adalah calon suamiku, namanya Luhan."

Kyungsoo rasanya sangat puas ketika ia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sama-sama kaget mendengar jawabannya.

Rasanya Kyungsoo sangat puas bisa memamerkan Luhan yang—menurut Kyungsoo—memiliki wajah yang lebih tampan dari Chanyeol. Ia merasa senang karena kini ia menang dan tak lagi menjadi seorang gadis _single _yang hanya selalu dipermainkan dan diberi harapan palsu.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo tak melihat ekspresi kecewa Luhan. Tentu Luhan kecewa karena lagi-lagi ia hanya digunakan sebagai _alat_ oleh Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau akan segera menikah? Astaga, Kyungsoo! Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Selamat, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan setengah hati. "Kami tunggu undangannya ya," kembali Baekhyun bicara setelah pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo terlepas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, selanjutnya ia berpamitan pada Baekhyun untuk pulang.

Setelah selesai berpamitan, Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung berjalan meninggalkan pasangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil bergandengan tangan—yang tujuannya hanya untuk pencitraan semata.

Dua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan akhirnya terlepas saat mereka sampai di mobil Luhan.

Mereka berdua segera memasuki mobil itu lalu menutup pintu mobilnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega ketika ia sudah duduk dengan sempurna dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Tapi berikutnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh ketika Luhan hanya diam saja tanpa mengoceh ini-itu seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya sedikit melirik pada Luhan, dan ternyata pria itu sedang menatap kosong pada roda kemudi mobil.

Saat itulah Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa seharian ini ia sudah mengecewakan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku..." bisikan lirih Kyungsoo terdengar, tapi Luhan diam saja. "Maaf untuk aktingku seharian ini. Maaf karena sudah memanfaatkanmu hanya untuk mendapatkan harga diriku."

Luhan tersenyum miring. "Jadi, semua yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah sandiwara? Ciuman kita hanya drama? Dan...pernyataan cintamu padaku tadi juga hanya skenario?"

Kyungsoo terhenyak dan secara refleks ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. "A—aku..."

"Biar kutebak," dengan cepat Luhan menyela ucapan Kyungsoo. "Jongin adalah pria yang kau cintai, 'kan?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Apakah terlalu jelas? Apakah Kyungsoo gagal menyembunyikan perasaannya?

Kyungsoo masih kaget dan belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terus menatap Luhan yang dari tadi seperti tak sudi menatapnya.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi setelahnya. Suara yang terdengar hanya berasal dari mesin mobil Luhan yang sudah dihidupkan, kemudian perlahan mobil itu bergerak meninggalkan halaman parkir kampus.

* * *

><p>Kebanyakan manusia membenci sepi. Karena sepi berarti sunyi, dan sunyi berarti sendiri.<p>

Kebanyakan manusia menghindari sepi. Mereka tak mau berteman dengan sunyi, dan mereka tak sudi hidup sendiri.

Sunyi berarti tak ada bunyi, dan sendiri berarti tak ada yang menemani.

Siapa yang menyukai kondisi mencekam semacam itu?

Kyungsoo mungkin _sempat _terbiasa dengan sepi. Ia _sempat_ terbiasa hidup dalam sunyi tanpa bunyi, dan ia pun _sempat _terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani.

Tapi semua berubah ketika sosok Luhan hadir dalam hidupnya.

Suara merdu Luhan merupakan bunyi pemecah sunyi. Sering Kyungsoo menganggap suara Luhan itu berisik, dan sering pula Kyungsoo mengharap bibir Luhan untuk terkunci.

Kehadiran Luhan untuk menemani merupakan penghancur sendiri. Sering Kyungsoo menghadapi Luhan dengan tak peduli, dan sering pula Kyungsoo berusaha mengusir pergi.

Tapi malam ini agaknya semua berubah.

Malam ini Kyungsoo merindukan suara berisik milik Luhan. Kyungsoo tak lagi ingin mengunci bibir Luhan agar pria itu diam.

Malam ini Kyungsoo ingin mempedulikan Luhan. Kyungsoo tak lagi ingin berusaha mengusir Luhan supaya pria itu pergi.

Kyungsoo malam ini merasa tersiksa.

Sudah seminggu lamanya sosok Luhan menghilang dari hidupnya.

Ya, Luhan tak lagi muncul di depan Kyungsoo semenjak peristiwa di kampus Kyungsoo seminggu silam.

Luhan juga tak sekalipun mengirimi pesan singkat maupun menghubungi Kyungsoo melalui telepon.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Merasa sangat bersalah.

Ia sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti Luhan. Ia telah mengecewakan Luhan.

Seharusnya ia abaikan saja hinaan Jongin waktu itu. Seharusnya ia tidak memanfaatkan Luhan dan menggunakannya sebagai tameng.

Seharusnya ia tak berakting dan membiarkan semua mengalir secara alami.

Dan...seharusnya Kyungsoo tak berbohong pada Luhan. Seharusnya Kyungsoo jujur pada Luhan bahwa pengakuannya seminggu yang lalu bukanlah skenario semata.

Iya, pengakuan cintanya pada Luhan adalah sebuah fakta. Ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Luhan, dan seminggu lalu alam bawah sadarnya menuntunnya untuk mengaku pada Luhan.

Tapi ego dan gengsi Kyungsoo melarangnya untuk tak menjelaskan tentang pengakuannya itu kepada Luhan.

Ia membiarkan Luhan hidup dalam sangkar kekecewaan terhadap Kyungsoo.

Sungguh bodoh. Kyungsoo sungguh bodoh.

Luhan sudah begitu baik padanya, tapi Kyungsoo menyia-nyiakan keberadaan Luhan hingga kini Luhan meninggalkannya.

Luhan pasti tak ingin lagi hidup selamanya bersama Kyungsoo. Luhan pasti membenci Kyungsoo.

Realita menyedihkan itu membuat Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. _"Mianhae, oppa..."_

* * *

><p>Hari kembali berganti. Malam ini Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di sebuah koridor <em>apartment <em>dengan secarik kertas di tangannya.

Secarik kertas itu adalah kartu nama Luhan yang ia ambil dari meja kerja ayahnya secara diam-diam.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal Luhan dan meminta maaf secara langsung pada pria itu.

Kyungsoo tak lagi peduli pada gengsi dan harga dirinya. Gengsi dan harga dirinya itu hanya menghancurkannya dan membuatnya terluka.

Pada kartu nama yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo itu tercantum alamat Luhan, yaitu di gedung _apartment _yang saat ini sedang dijelajahi oleh Kyungsoo.

Gadis bermata bulat itu sedang berjalan di lantai empat, dan sedang berusaha mencari nomor _apartment _Luhan.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang memiliki nomor sama dengan yang tertera di kartu nama milik Luhan.

Tak salah lagi. Itu pasti _apartment _Luhan.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa gugup luar biasa.

Bagaimana jika Luhan marah besar padanya? Bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar membencinya? Dan bagaimana jika Luhan tak mau memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali?

Pikiran-pikiran negatif itu membuat Kyungsoo takut, dan sempat terbesit dalam benaknya untuk mundur dan pergi saja dari tempat itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo selalu membenci kata _pengecut, _dan ia tak pernah mau disebut sebagai pengecut.

Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui Luhan dan tidak kabur sekarang.

Dengan sedikit ragu ia akhirnya menekan bel yang tertempel pada pintu, kemudian menunggu sampai pintu itu dibuka.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang dalam penantiannya itu.

Tapi waktu terus berjalan, dan pintu di depan Kyungsoo belum juga terbuka.

Jadilah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali menekan bel, kemudian ia kembali menunggu.

Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Daun pintu berwarna coklat tua itu tetap tak terbuka walaupun ia telah menunggu lama.

Kyungsoo putus asa. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika ia tak bisa menemui Luhan.

Apa...ia benar-benar telah kehilangan Luhan dan Luhan tak akan pernah kembali padanya lagi?

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya pagi itu ketika berulang kali bel rumahnya berdentang nyaring.<p>

Semalam ia tak bisa tidur, jadi tak heran jika hari ini ia ingin menukar waktu yang terbuang semalam untuk tidur nyenyak.

Tapi suara bel benar-benar mengusik Kyungsoo.

Apa di rumahnya itu tidak ada orang yang bisa membukakan pintu?

Kyungsoo sungguh merasa malas untuk bertemu dengan siapapun hari ini.

Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk, dan penampilan fisiknya pun buruk. Hal itu tak mengherankan karena semalam Kyungsoo menangis hingga matanya menjadi bengkak.

Suara bel yang tak kunjung berhenti akhirnya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bangkit dari ranjang nyamannya.

Gadis mungil itu masih sempat mengintip penampilannya pada cermin meja rias, dan penampilannya benar-benar buruk.

Mata bengkak seperti orang yang habis berkelahi, rambut acak-acakan seperti sarang burung, dan jangan lupakan bekas air mata yang belum hilang di wajah gadis itu.

Mengerikan. Penampilan Kyungsoo sungguh mengerikan.

Tapi persetan dengan penampilannya. Toh ia tampil cantik pun keadaannya yang menyedihkan tetap tak dapat diubah. Benar tidak?

Jadilah dengan cuek Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kamar, kemudian menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ia berniat untuk mematahkan tangan orang bodoh yang sejak tadi memencet bel dan mengganggu tidurnya.

Tapi niatan Kyungsoo itu hanya tinggal niatan belaka saat ia sudah membuka pintu utama rumahnya.

Kyungsoo membeku di titik pijakannya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok di hadapannya, dan rasanya ia ingin menangis karena tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat.

Melihat sosok itu tersenyum tulus membuat dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh hebat. Apa Kyungsoo masih pantas mendapatkan senyum itu? Setelah semua yang dilakukannya?

Oh! Kyungsoo benar-benar beruntung.

Karena tak kuasa lagi memendam rasa yang menggelora di dadanya, Kyungsoo akhirnya berlari menuju sosok tampan itu dan menyergapnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Hiks..maafkan aku, _oppa. _Maafkan aku..."

Tangis Kyungsoo tak terbendung lagi. Ia terisak dalam pelukan si sosok tampan—Luhan.

Luhan sebenarnya bingung mengapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan derai air mata, tapi ia membiarkan hal itu untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Dengan lembut Luhan membelai rambut _sarang burung _milik Kyungsoo dengan harapan gadis itu bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup lama memberikan waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk menangis, Luhan akhirnya melepas pelukan Kyungsoo, dan ia menatap intens wajah Kyungsoo.

Saat itulah baru terlihat jelas wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat berantakan karena ia sudah menangis sejak semalam.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Luhan mengalun lembut seiring dengan jemarinya yang terangkat untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlena oleh sentuhan lembut Luhan di pipinya, dan ia justru kembali menangis.

Hal itu tak pelak membuat Luhan panik. "Sayang, kau kenapa?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo kaget. "S—sayang?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa mempercayai telinganya yang mendengar panggilan _sayang _dari Luhan.

Ia pasti hanya berhalusinasi sampai-sampai ia mendengar hal yang tak mungkin seperti itu.

"Iya, sayang. Kenapa? Kau tak suka mendengarku memanggilmu begitu, ya?"

Dulu pertanyaan Luhan itu akan langsung dijawab dengan kata _ya _oleh Kyungsoo karena baginya, panggilan itu terlalu _cheesy_. Tapi keadaan kini sudah berubah. "A—aku suka," jawaban Kyungsoo itu membuat Luhan berjengit kaget. "T—tapi...kenapa _oppa _masih memanggilku dengan panggilan _sayang _jika _oppa _marah padaku dan membenciku?"

Setelah tadi merasa kaget, kini Luhan justru merasa bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Iya. _Oppa _marah padaku 'kan sampai-sampai _oppa_ seminggu ini meninggalkanku tanpa kabar? Aku minta maaf, _oppa. _Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyakiti _oppa."_

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan masih berusaha mencerna rangkaian Kyungsoo. Tapi tak lama kemudian Luhan mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo, dan ia langsung tersenyum tampan. "Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, Soo. Jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku selama seminggu ini mendapat tugas di luar kota. Aku tidak memberimu kabar karena kupikir kau tak masalah jika aku menghilang tiba-tiba. Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku, ngomong-ngomong."

"Tidak!" dengan cepat Kyungsoo menimpali penjelasan Luhan. "Aku peduli pada _oppa. _Aku membutuhkan _oppa. _Dan...a—aku mencintai _oppa."_

Tanpa sadar Luhan melebarkan matanya karena kaget. Hatinya menghangat mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. "Itu semua bukan skenario semata, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" dengan sebal Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Luhan karena lelaki itu masih sempat-sempatnya menggodanya padahal ia sedang serius.

Luhan akhirnya tersenyum tampan sekali lagi sebelum ia membelai pipi Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu ia menggunakan tangannya itu untuk mengaduk isi saku jaket kulit yang ia pakai untuk mencari sesuatu.

_Ketemu! _Ia akhirnya menemukan kotak merah berbahan beludru yang ia cari-cari.

Kyungsoo mengenali kotak semacam itu. Kotak itu pasti berisi...

"Maukah kau memakai cincin ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau hanya milikku, Soo?" tanya Luhan setelah ia membuka kotak berisi satu cincin bertahtakan berlian cantik itu.

Rupanya benar dugaan Kyungsoo bahwa kotak merah itu berisi cincin.

Jadi, Luhan sedang melamarnya? Luhan melamarnya di depan pintu rumah? Luhan melamarnya saat penampilannya sekarang seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa?

Bagus! Lamaran Luhan ini pasti merupakan lamaran terbaik dan termanis di dunia.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mempermasalahkan semua hal itu. Ia tak mempermasalahkan wajahnya yang kacau karena air mata. Ia juga tak mempermasalahkan bau badannya karena ia belum mandi.

Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap guna menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Jawaban _nonverbal _Kyungsoo itu membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan cincin berlian itu dari kotaknya, kemudian memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Kyungsoo.

Pasangan yang berbahagia itu kemudian saling tersenyum manis untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaan sekaligus rasa cinta mereka masing-masing.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, _oppa. _Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi," pinta Kyungsoo.

Luhan akhirnya melangkah ke depan untuk semakin mendekati Kyungsoo, kemudian ia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Aku juga membutuhkanmu, sayang. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan kebutuhanku."

Seharusnya kisah ini belum berakhir sampai disini. Seharusnya kisah ini masih terus berlanjut sampai mereka menikah, mempunyai anak, dan sampai pada jenjang-jenjang selanjutnya.

Hanya saja, kata 'tamat' terbaik adalah kata 'tamat' yang diselipkan pada saat terjadi _moment _yang paling membahagiakan.

Dan _moment _bersatunya Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu _moment _paling membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua.

Meskipun untuk ke depannya mereka akan berjumpa badai dan prahara, tapi _moment _paling membahagiakan mereka itu dapat dijadikan dasar bagi mereka untuk selalu saling mengasihi dan saling membutuhkan hingga mereka kelak bisa meraih _akhir _yang benar-benar bahagia.

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Halo~ karena di FF yang kemarin banyak yang minta sequel, aku hari ini akhirnya nulis sequelnya dan langsung dipublish :)**

**aku ngetik sequel ini di hp makanya bisa cepet. kalau side story The Letter aku ngetiknya di laptop jadi gak bisa cepet soalnya aku harus nyari waktu yang bener-bener luang buat ngetik. jadi maaf kalau side story The Letter-nya agak lama. aku usahain minggu ini publish yang bagian SuLay deh :)**

**makasih banyak buat yang udah ngasih review di FF I Don't Need A Man. maaf ya kalau itu mengecewakan dan gak bagus. aku publish I Don't Need A Man pas tepat 1 bulan Luhan out dari EXO, dan aku publish sequelnya ini pas Pepero Day. happy Pepero Day! :D**

**oh iya. ada yang request FF HunSoo. aku sih seneng2 aja nulis itu, tapi mungkin gak bisa dalam waktu deket ya soalnya aku masih punya banyak hutang FF. hehe.**

**oke, sampai jumpa lagi di FF yang lain~**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


End file.
